


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by vampyreranger



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chromatic Character, Gen, M/M, Minor Sexual Violence, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Barca sees Pietros, he is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bachaboska).



> Written as a gift for bachaboska on LJ.

The sky is cloudy and dull with the promise of rain when Barca first lays eyes on the slave he would come to know as Pietros. The boy is skinny and frail from malnourishment, with delicate features that are sure to call undue attention upon him from touch-starved guards and gladiators alike. He is no fighter and therefore worthless.

And for a time, Barca is proved right. Pietros, as Dominus introduces him to the ludus, is weak, unable to lift the heavier objects. He is pretty, too pretty. Now that he's had a few, decent meals, the slave's sweet features and slim, muscled body are cast in relief. Pietros is poked and prodded, pinched and stroked, by anyone and everyone who can get their hands on him. The guards, especially are drawn to him.

One day, Barca is walking back to his cell after a hard day of training. He hears the sounds of a struggle and Pietros' voice yelling, "Take your hands off of me!"

Despite his better judgment, Barca turns the corner to investigate the scuffle. He comes just in time to see Pietros being held from behind by an oafish guard. The boy throws his head back with a snap, causing the guard's nose to break and gush blood. He wriggles out of the loose grip, thrusts the heel of his hand into the man's nose, causing even more blood and pain. And then, to finish him off, Pietros kicks the guard squarely in the balls.

Pietros walks off in a huff, straightening his clothes and not paying attention to his surroundings. He bumps straight into Barca's chest and bounces off. "Oh, Barca," he says in a surprised tone. "Do you need something?"

Barca shakes his head no and retreats to his cell. He waits until he is ensconced in his cell and lets out a great laugh. The boy certainly has fire, he sees that now! His skills in hand-to-hand were not bad. Perhaps in another life he could have been brother to Barca in the arena. But until the next life comes, Barca will settle for seeing how his fiery lad likes birds.


End file.
